


Island of the Misfit Ninjas

by lavenderkitten322



Series: The Reconstruction of Uzushiogakure No Sato. [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: "...places.", "BITCH FOR WHO?!", "Genma no.", "Genma where did all these children come from?", "It was for the greater good!", "NO ONE CARE KAKASHI!", "YOU???", "You guys kidnapped me????", ...who probably doesn't even cook, Accidental Child Acquisition, Ebisu has left the group chat, F/F, F/M, Gen, I came here to look after my students NOT TO BECOME A CLAN HEAD!", If you have some common sense you suffer, M/M, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Nagato Suffers, Obito suffers, Ramen, So does Orochimaru for that matter, Time Skips, To bad real life doesn't work that way, Zabuza Suffers, by a grandma, for him, occasional hitting with wooden spoons, so much ramen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderkitten322/pseuds/lavenderkitten322
Summary: Now that they have finally made it to Whirlpool, what's next for our heroes? Finding the next Uzukage of course! Featuring: reunions of all sorts, everyone getting a grandma because I say so, new relatives, and Genma adopting all the kids he can find. Luckily, the Shinigami has expanded on to not only baked goods, but to caffeinated drinks as well.





	1. I Still Feel Alive

Naruto lifted the correct mask from the eerily glowing wall. "Huh. It's light." Behind him, the rest of team seven looked at him with faces of disbelief.

"Naruto put that thing in the backpack and let's go," Kakashi instructed. Naruto pouted.

"But Kakashi-Sensei! I want to try it on!" Kakashi gave him a sharp look.

"I'd rather not have to deal with the God of death thank you."

"Fiiiiiiiine." Then suddenly serious, he looked at his teammates. "Looks go save my dad's soul."

* * *

Sakura watched on as Kakashi and Rin whispered at each other. Rin did some elaborate hand wave as she continued her story, eyes sparkling. Kakashi all the while gave her his full attention.

Sasuke let out a quiet huff from her left side. She turned to look at him. He pointed at Naruto who was messing around with something. On closer inspection, Sakura realized it was a mask.

"Naruto," She started slowly, "please tell me you aren't messing around with the Shinigami mask again."

"What?" Naruto scoffed. "No! This is one of the extras!" Sakura let out a loud exhale. Kakashi looked at his students with an arched eyebrow. Sakura sent him an 'I got this .' look.

"And pray do tell, why exactly do you have this extra mask?"Sasuke cut in then.

"I have a better question, how many masks are you hoarding?" Naruto lett out an awkward chuckle.

"A lot."

"Kami save us." Both of his friends responded.

* * *

"NARUTO-NII! SASUKE-NII! SAKURA-NEE! YOU GUYS ARE HERE!" Inari yelled absolutely delighted as he ran out of his house. Naruto rushed over to him and lifted him up spinning him in a wide arch. "You bet ya! We promised didn't we?" He put the excited boy down.

"You did! It just has been forever!" Sasuke tusked. "It hasn't even been three months brat." Inari stuck his tongue at him in response. "Come on Sakura-Nee!" He then grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's arm and "dragged" them into the house.

* * *

"Team seven and Rin-Chan! What a glorious surprise!" Tsunami said in greeting. Her arms were filled with papers, and she looked rather frazzled but smiled at all of them brightly nonetheless.

"Tsunami-San it's great to see you! How have you been?" Sakura responded.

"I have been wonderful! After you all left, I was chosen to be Waves' leader in the wake of the fact that we don't have one with the...disposal of Gato." Here she blushed slightly but didn't look the least bit ashamed.

"As you probably know, people are traveling to Whirlpool. My father is actually out right now returning from dropping off some."

"That's great! We actually are going there next but wanted to stop by first." Kakashi responded.

"I'm sure he would be honored to take you. In the meantime, would you all like some tea?"

"I see. So it would be best to distance ourselves from Leaf then?" Tsunami asked. Rin and Kakashi hummed in agreement.

"Whirlpool would love to have you as an ally," Rin said.

"Why? We have nothing to offer?" Tsunami argued confused.

"Nonsense! You used to be under its protection before it fell." Kakashi pointed out.

"Plus, by assisting us you put yourselves under scruitny if anything we would be paying you back a favor," Rin added.

"Oh, this is nothing! You all are even paying us for the trips we are doing!"

"A small amount worth paying," Kakashi said.

"To you, this may seem like a small thing, just good business practices. For us though, this is our way to freedom. By doing the boat rides, you guys helped us achieve it." Rin appended. Tsunami sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"If it was up to me, I would say yes automatically. I will need to discuss this with the council, I am sure you understand." Both shinobi nodded. "Well, let's hope they see as much merit to this as we do. Really, it wouldn't be any different than being under Leaf's protection except that we would be helpful."

Tsunami hid her smile at Kakashi's jab behind her cup of tea.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking! I welcome you onboard the Kyuubi. Please, if you feel seasickness do throw up into the ocean; my cleaning crew would probably stage a coup if they have to clean up after another person losing their lunch. That's all, and enjoy the ride!"

* * *

Naruto maneuvered his way around the deck towards the helm of the boat where Tazuna was. In his arms were Kurama and a small plastic bag.

"YO GRAMPS!" Naruto hollered as he was nearby Tazuna. Tazuna turned, a smile on his face. "Naruto-Kun! I was expecting to see you soon. And would ya look at that, your hair is now even more orange than the last time I saw you. You even grew a little too!"

Naruto grinned. "You bet ya! I want to be as tall as Kakashi-Sensei when I grow up." Kurama decided now would be the best time cut in.

"I like the name of your boat. It suites it."

Tazuna made a humpf noise. "It's the least I could do; you did help save my village." Kurama grinned.

"it was my pleasure to catch that ball of fat...even if he made it really easy." Naruto snorted then shuffled Kurama so that he could give Tazuna the plastic bag.

"Tsunami-San said you probably haven't eaten yet even though its well past lunch." Tazuna had the decency to blush.

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Kakashi stared. The girl in front of him stared back. She squinted at him. "Who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Beside Kakashi Sakura and Rin both rolled their eyes at the same time. Sasuke tsked. There was an awkward silence.

"Suki." Kakashi blinked slowly.

"Kakashi."

"Why are all Hatakes named after something that has to agriculture?" Sakura asked mystified. Kakashi shrugged.

"So that's what clan I'm from." Kakashi frowned. "You didn't know?" Suki shrugged. "Kaze-San said that I'll meet someone along the way who would tell me."

"Huh." Kakashi sat down. After a moment Suki did as well.

"How about you two play twenty questions why the kids and I look around?" Rin suggested. Sasuke made an offended sound at being called a kid. Sakura whacked him on the head.

"Alright. Behave yourselves."

"Of course, you're taking all the trouble with you." Kakashi snorted in response. "That would be Naruto actually."

"Sooo, where are you coming from?" Kakashi started with.

"Lightning. You?"

"Leaf. That must have been a long journey. Did you come by yourself?"

"Sort of. Kaze-San sent someone to retrieve me."

"Oh? Whom?"

* * *

Yukimi let out a happy sigh as her now bare feet sunk into the colorful sands of Whirlpool. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her former ward shuffle after her older male relative. 'Suki's in good hands now.' Now, came the next step, finding her older brother.


	2. Any Way the Wind Blows Doesn't Really Matter to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Yells into a megaphone* SHIRANUI GENMA IS A MOTHER-HEN CONFIRMED!

Suki walked wearily near her older relative.  
"Until we figure out how we are related you can just call me Kakashi...in fact just call me Kakashi even after we find out. If you want to! " He sighed. "I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I...don't either." Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

"Well then, we'll just have to figure it out together huh? Come on, let me introduce you to my students and one of my teammates from my genin team." Suki's eyes widened and scrambled after him.

* * *

Kakashi's students were nice, with Naruto being a ball of sunshine, Sasuke being the exact opposite, and Sakura being exactly in between. Meeting Rin was interesting. Naturally, Suki expected her to be as antisocial as almost all the adult ninjas she has met, and yet she was strangely normal? Sure a little hyperactive, and Suki was pretty sure she was floating, but she was emotionally adjusted.

* * *

"Genma, where did all of these children following you come from?" Aoba asked bewildered.

"...places."

"Genma no," Aoba responded horrified.

"What was I supposed to do; they said they were lost!"

Here he made a sweeping movement at the twenty-plus children of all ages enthusiastically following him as they walked off the ship they had been on. On Aoba's left, Iruka let out a low groan.

"I hate boats."

"Your name means freakin dolphin."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Children please you'll scare the kids." Genma snapped at the both of them with his hands resting ln his hips. Iruka looked ashamed instantly while Aoba blushed.

* * *

Naruto waved at Tuzana until his ship was but a blob on the horizon. Slowly, he sank to his knees and scooped up some sand near him. Bringing it up to his face, he chocked out, "It's beautiful here."

  
"You ok there kiddo?" Asked Rin automatically as she spotted the tears that were pooling his eyes.

"Y-Yeah," He responded shakily. "It's just that, I worked so hard to get here." He dropped the sand and rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. "

  
We," Here he looked at his teammates who were in similar states of stupor, "Worked so hard to get here. And now we are...what's next ya know?"

  
Kakashi bent over in between his students.  
"Come over here you brats." He had an armful of young human beings a couple seconds later. "Whatever's next, we do it together." He whispered with such certainty that the three of them had to believe him. They stayed in this position for a while longer. Meanwhile, the rest of the former leaf ninjas took their time to take in the breathtaking sceneryas they made their way towards team seven.

"I must admit, while breathtaking in beauty, I expected more..buildings," Ebisu admitted as they all gathered. He ignored the hoard of children following Genma but aimed a raised eyebrow at Kakashi at the sight of his mini-me. He got a shrug in response.

"That's fair." A cheerful voice replied.

"Lady Uzushio!" Naruto shouted rushing over to hug her. "We made it."

"I told you you would right?" She tsked jokingly. "Have a little faith eh?"

"Now," Here she grinned at the rest of the group, "Where are my hugs?" There was an awkward shuffle forward made by most of the group.

* * *

"Each building has a matrix that requires a drop of blood from each of the main clans, civilian and ninja." Uzushio addressed the sea of people in front of her.

"When the seal is activated, the building will reconstruct itself. " Mizu continued.

"There are almost a thousand buildings; it will take us ages to get to them," Kōjō added.

"We won't get to all of them today, so don't stress yourselves out. It has been a long journey, even longer week, and for some of you this something that you have been waiting for years to finally happen." Tengoku stated.

  
"For those of you who aren't part of a Whirlpool clan welcome. It's an honor to have you with us even if there is nothing that made you make the choice to move from your homes but curiosity." Kaze said.

"We will start with the hospitals and sewage systems." Lady Uzushio ordered. "Kazu and Kenta will show you the way to the hospitals. The rest of my sibling and I will show you the rest of the mandatory areas that are needed. Shall we get started?"

* * *

As the sun started setting, the exhausted people made there way back to the empty beach.

"Good work today everyone! We will start again tomorrow. In the meantime, The bathhouses are ready. When you are done, head back over here where tents will be awaiting you. No need to rush, there is enough for everyone. I'll see you later! Get some rest!" Lady Uzushio said with a soft smile. The people moved about eager to get the sand off them.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys fucking kidnapped me." Iwashi grumbled as he sunk into the wonderfully warm water.

"It was for the greater good!" Raidou argued.

"BITCH FOR WHO?!?!"

"YOU??"

Genma cuffed Iwashi on the head. "No swearing in front of literal children you moron."

"I'm not your child!" Iruka, Izumo, and Kotseu let out scandalized gasps.

"How dare you say that to our father?" Izumo said faking his horror. Iwashi rolled his eyes, annoyed. And yet he couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that Genma practically raised the four of them. 'How many times did I sleep at his place when I was having a rough day? How many meals? How often did he check on me? He even cosigned the lease of my first apartment for crying out loud.'  
He said none of these things out loud of course. Rather he responded with a "Yeah whatever." and hid a smile.

* * *

"Suki! How are ya?" Yukimi greeted as she settled next to the weary-looking girl. She had gone to the women's bathhouse with Rin, Anko, Yuugo, Sakura, Fuu, Karin, Tenten, and Temari, but when she was out of Kakashi's general vicinity, she started feeling anxious. It didn't help that she had left her mask with the rest of her clothes. When she saw Yukimi however, she gave a shy smile and wave.

"I'm good...I met my relative that Lady Uzushio mentioned."

"Did you now?" Yukimi asked delightedly. Yuki lit up like a Chrismas tree and started looking more her age.

"Uh-huh! He's really tall!"

"Like a tree tall?" Yuki giggled.

"No silly! He's not that tall."

"Aww. I always wanted to see a tree man!"

"I met a tree man!"

"Oh?"

"Well he wasn't as tall as one, or even made of bark, but when we were fixing stuff, he made a couple of steps made from a tree that he made appear out of nowhere!" Yukimi's eyes filled with hope.

"His name wouldn't happen to be Tenzo would it?"

"How do you know that?" Anko cut in sharply on edge. Yuki blinked in surprise having been so absorbed in her conversation that she forgot about all the other people around. Yukimi ran a hand through her wet hair and gave Anko a grin.  
"He's why I came; he's my older brother." She explained.

"...He mentioned a sibling once." Yuugo responded. Somehow Yukimi's smile becomes brighter.

"He did?! I was so worried he wouldn't remember me, especially since we were so little and all."

"I'm pretty sure it would be impossible to forget someone like you," Rin argued with a kind smile. Yukimi blushed.

"How about when we're done we take you to him?" Anko offered.

Yukimi suddenly looked nervous. "Are you sure it's a good idea? It's kind of late and all."

"Believe me, he would be delighted to see you. Even if he did only mention you once, he misses you terribly." Yuugo stated. "You want to know when he mentioned you?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

  
"We were looking after a group of kids who were being transferred over here, and there was this pair, a girl and a boy. He saw the girl bouncing around in place and said to me "she acts just like my sister." A little bit later, he squinted at the kids and said that the girl looked a little like you. I can see it now; freckles and dark brown hair. Not to mention the energy you are emitting."

"Oh."

* * *

Tenzo has become used to random hugs; one or two from Senpai's students, a half one here and there, an arm draped over his shoulder. What he wasn't used to was, well a flying tackle. Tenzo let out a loud squawk as he fell on his back.

The rest of his friends (!) looked on with bearly concealed amusement as his assailant started rambling.

"-And she said she was sure you were coming over and wanted me to come to but I had to help with a project. So I said yes, and guess what the project was? I had to look after a couple of kids until we got to Wave. I made sure they were settled on the ship and stuff of course. All of the kids were really cool-" She stopped talking when Tenzo wrapped her in a gentle hug. Yukimi enthusiastically hugged back.

* * *

"Report." The Hokage said to his son. There was a moment of silence as Asuma gathered his bearings.  
"There are twenty-four confirmed casualties." The Hokage's brow furrowed.

"And they are?"

"Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou, Tatami Iwashi, Mitirashi Anko, Ebisu, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, Uzuki Yūgao, Hayete Gekko, Umino Iruka, Ichiraku Ayame, Ichiraku Teuchi, Yamashiro Aoba, Tenzo, Mura Shotaro, and Shimura Danzo."

"Of the twenty-four how many confirmed dead?"

"Two; Mura Shotaro, and Shimura Danzo." Hiruzen looked upset with the news.  
"Twenty ninjas have just gone and disappeared? This is insanity!" Asuma nodded in agreement.

"The weirdest part is the three civilians."

"No," Hiruzen disagreed, "Its how Mura Shotaro died."

"A heart attack?"

"Something tells me the cause of death was a lot more sinister than that."

* * *

"Yukimi, not that I'm not happy to see you, but how are you able to be corporal with there being so much wind?" Yukimi let out an awkward chuckle.  
"I use this." Here she fished out a necklace from under her dress. Tenzo looked at it closely then asked,

"Where did you get this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title can be considered as a pun when you think about it.  
> The Hokage is barking up the wrong tree I'm afraid. The random dude died from a heart attack when some debris fell on his rose bushes. None of the ex-Leaf nins were sad about his passing; he was one of those Naruto hating fanatics. Naruto is pretty sure he was the one who supplied the people who broke into his apartment manure. This hasn't been proven though.   
> Iwashi is acting like a sulking teenager not because he was kidnapped, but rather the fact that he was kept out of the loop and the kidnapping was needed in the first place. To be fair, the rest of the group assumed someone else had invited him, and like Aoba he had been doing a mission at the time...also I kind of forgot he exsisted. Then I was like who else knows the Yellow Flash's signature move. *Insert loud gasp here* I FORGOT IWASHI?!?  
> I'm going to try to commit to having a chapter up every Friday from now on, if only because Fanfic Friday is more pleasing than Fanfic Thursday...or Spontaneous Fanfic Day.
> 
> I've decided to go at this by asking myself how much bonding can i stuff into a chapter. It is working surprisingly well. 
> 
> Next up, Random Pool of Mystic Water Bath Time, Featuring Tenzo. Also, Let's Meet Dem Relatives.


	3. The Start of the Rest of Their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So...I just jump in?"
> 
> "Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have the chapter ready for Friday, only to realize that I had other plans for this chapter last week and I wrote none of them. As such I copied half of the early draft into another document and will deal with it at some point during the week. I guess I'm almost 300 hundred word ahead for the next chapter?

Naruto ran about the newly rebuilt Uzumaki Clan Compound Clan Head House with an amused Lady Uzushio hot on his heels.

"This all is mine?" He asked in disbelief.

"It is, down to the last speck of sand." Naruto's eyes somehow got even larger.

"...But it's so big, especially for only myself and Kurama!"

"Well, you could always have your teammates and Sensei stay with you."

"But won't the other Uzumaki's find that disrespectful?" Lady Uzushio snorted.

"Hardly; especially if you make your team honorary clan members."

"I can do that?"

"You are more or less the clan head at this point Naruto." Her voice softened.

"You won't be sworn into power until you are twenty, but because you are one of the last Uzumakis to be apart of the royal family, you are unchallenged for the job."

"You said I'm one of the last, not the last royal Uzumakis. Who else is a royal as well?"

"Tsunade of the Sanin, and a first cousin of your mother's, Kita-Uzumaki Emi. She is very excited to meet you." Naruto blinked, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall.

'An aunt, that isn't even distantly related.'

"When can I meet her?"

* * *

"Genma," Ebisu started, "This is getting out of hand." Genma shot his ex-genin teammate an offended look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"There is nearly fifty kids Genma; are you trying to create an orphanage?" Genma huffed and pointed across from them.

"Why aren't you bothering Kakashi; he' surrounded by kids too!" Ebisu rolled his eyes, not that Genma could see that since he had his sunglasses on.

"He is related to all of them. Not to mention a couple have parents, and a good chunk of the group are adults."

"...I suppose," Genma finally responded. "What do you want me to do with these kids though? We can't give them to someone else, they came from Leaf you know." Ebisu knew that of course. Most of the children were going to become future ROOT agents after all.

"I have a solution for this!" A cheerful voice said. Tengoku walked over to the both of them, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Whirlpool has always had an orphanage, but it was very rarely used. If a child was orphaned, they were usually taken care of by their parents family members, or their godparents. Still, an orphanage is one of those mandatory things a village should have, it can be turned into an extra hospital if necessary." Ebisu and Genma nodded their heads in understanding.

"There is a use for one now, however, and as such we need matrons. As Genma -San has already bonded with a chunk of those who would be living in the orphanage, we, my siblings and I, were wondering if you would be willing to become a matron. You can still go on missions of course! We will have a civilian as one of the matrons as well so that there will always be someone there even if all ninjas are called on the field." Genma thought about it for a moment. By now, Tengoku's explanation had been heard not only by the children but by the other ex-Leaf ninjas who were roaming about as well.

"I...I'll do it." Tengoku clapped his hands once. "Wonderful! I will let my siblings know, and one of us will come by later to show you around the orphanage."

* * *

Tenzo walked alongside Mizu and Yukimi nervously.

_"Here in Whirlpool, there are many small pools of water," Mizu explained earlier. "We are going to a specific one. The previous Whirlpool citizens had called it The Mystic Pool of Healing. For the most part, the water that resides there does heal almost all things, except for limbs that have been removed."_

_"Why is that?" Yukimi asked curiously._

_"It is because there is where the five elements meet; it is located on an open field that is nearby a volcano. Volcano for fire, the water is well water, there is air all around, and the pool is a little too small to be considered a watering hole."_

_"What is the reason as to why you want to have me go in the water?" Tenzo questioned._

_"The water doesn't only cure sicknesses and wounds, but also helps with memory loss," Mizu replied. "It would be understandable if you don't want to go one with it, but I think its a good idea."_

_"Oh no, I think its a great idea! I simply was surprised that's all!"_

_"...so you'll do it?" Yukimi asked hopefully. Tenzo gave his sister a grin. "Yeah."_

"So...I just jump in?"

"Yup." Tenzo looked at the water than at Mizu. Mizu gave him a shooing motion. Letting out a deep breath, Tenzo walked into the water.

Weirdly, It felt as though he was floating .

'That doesn't make sense; the pool didn't look that deep.'

Suddenly, there was a draining sound, and the water moved. Tenzo was forced to move along with the current, going even deeper into the water. As he was being swept down, his surroundings got darker until he could no longer see.

He tried swimming upwards, pushing chakra to enhance his movement. Looking to his left, he saw a boulder. The second he latched on to it, Tenzo was teleported elsewhere.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Tenzo looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He was underground was all he knew for certain.

"Found you!"

"Awww. You always do!"

"And I always will, especially if you keep hiding in the same places!"

"Well, if we could play outside, it would be a lot harder for you to find me."

"You know we can't do that Yukimi. A single breeze could hurt you or worse." There was a grumble. Finally, the voices were in view, reveling a younger Tenzo and an even younger Yukimi. Tenzo stared, and much to his surprise, the younger version of him stared back. Their surroundings melted away, leaving behind only themselves in the inky darkness.

"...Who are you?" The younger version tilted his head with an amused smile at the question.

"You and I both know the answer to that. But, I'll explain anyway. When Orochimaru started experimenting on us, we help all the good memories, such as playing with Yukimi, tightly. Unfortunately, by doing that, we forgot all about Before the Lab, including Yukimi.

You are here because you know that your lack of memories is hurting her. You not taking her with you to Leaf was a bad decision."

"No, it wasn't!"

"It was!" Argued the younger. "By doing that she was all alone, stuck in a place where it used to be covered in the corpses of our dead relatives." The older one let out a strangled noise.

"Anything, anything is better than that. Look how it messed up Sasuke, and he wasn't trapped." Older Tenzo shook his head, looking thoroughly distressed.

"What can I do? It's too late even for an apology!"

"Nonsense! There is no such thing as it being too late to apologize. And it's not too late to fix this."

"How?" The kid looked up to his future self.

**"Remember."**

* * *

And he did. He remembered games of tag, of skipping around. Scribbling on walls with chalk. The two of them pretending that the mush they ate for dinner every day was a flavorful dish from an exotic land. The bugs that they would find. Tenzo venturing off just a little outside to get a pretty flower so that he can give it to Yukimi to see her smile.

He remembered a cousin who while couldn't become smoke like him, coughed it out. Kiho was the first to go to Orochimaru, and he never came back. He saw his parents' hushed whispers as by then Yukimi and he should be asleep.

"Which child do we give him?" His mother asked in the same tone someone would talk about the weather.

"I was thinking Yukimi." His dad bluntly responded.

'No. NO. **NO!** '

**"Send me instead!"**

* * *

Tenzo came back to reality with a sharp gasp and pulled himself out of the water. Pushing his hair out of his face, he said,

"I wish I had at least taken off most of my clothes before jumping in." Mizu snorted.

"How much do you remember?" Yukimi asked nervously.

"I said once that I would always find you, but it looks like its actually the opposite." Yukimi looked at him with eyes filled with tears. Rushing over to Tenzo, she hugged him. Tenzo sighed in contentment and wrapped his arm around her while settling his chin on the top of Yukimi's head.

* * *

Kakashi awkwardly sat across from an elderly woman in a booth. The woman took a sip of tea from her extravagant cup. lifting her pinkie, she placed down her cup with a quiet tap. Finally, she looked at the man in front of her.

"You seem to have many questions." She observed with a raised eyebrow.

"...You are wearing a mask?!? And yet you drank your tea without removing it?!?" The lady tsked.

"Don't ask foolish questions child. It is a seal placed on my cheek that creates the illusion that I have a mask on. I have no use for the fabric anymore; as I have gotten older my sense of smell has diminished greatly." Kakashi sputtered when she was done speaking.

"You look like you're in your late 40's, what are you talking about?" She let out a small giggle.

"I am almost seventy child," Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

"What."

"Indeed." There was a moment of silence. "My name is Hatake Shīdo. You **will** call me Obaa-san." Her voice broke no argument. Kakashi felt sweat go down his neck.

"H-hai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the grandmother with access to the wooden spoons that she will have no problem wacking Kakashi into some form of order. (Good luck with that, the dude's a a semi functioning mess. We love him tho.) 
> 
> Next week features a library, a semi-long time skip, and flask jackets...not in any specific order.


End file.
